


drunk in love

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Making Out, basically bokuto pines for akaashi and kuroo helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto doesn’t handle alcohol mixed with feelings very well. Thankfully, Kuroo can handle anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> just a self-indulgent fic for my bokukuro needs. [this](http://things-chelidon-draws.tumblr.com/post/111903542429/the-dead-romans-society-when-the-puella-cheats) takes half the blame, probably.
> 
> they’re third years (17) in here, like in canon, so I hope the drinking (it’s only beer, though) is not a problem :)

 

“But he’s like, so beautiful, Kuroo,” Bokuto confesses to him one lazy afternoon, with his eyes roaming somewhere upon the beer can he’s holding.

Kuroo's feeling some dejà-vú. He has heard this a few times already. Several times, actually. Hundreds, to be precisely accurate.

He’s sunk on the sofa, looking distractedly at the TV airing a repeated volleyball match he knows the final score of, and yawns at the same time little teardrops of sleep and laziness gather at the corner of his eyes.

“Really? Tell me more.”

Bokuto sighs and drops his head to the other end of the couch instead, beer still in his grasp.

“His hands are wonderful…”

“Bro, that was sarcasm,” Kuroo promptly points out. “No need to keep going.”

“Oh,” Bokuto articulates, and after a couple seconds of self-reflection and like nothing’s changed, he continues. “His ass is also very g—“

“Alright, alright” Kuroo cuts him off before this turns into an unstoppable rain of body worship. “Seriously, I’m happy you’re crushing so badly for Akaashi, because that means something else besides volleyball got into that thick head of yours. But you tell that to him, not to me.”

Bokuto howls like a five year old kid would do when their mother refuses to buy him a toy. Kuroo is already used to this, though. In fact, if he was the father, he’d probably end up buying that toy behind the mother’s back.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Bokuto mumbles, dragging the words between his teeth apathetically.

“You’re the one who brought up the topic.”

“You’re the one who should be encouraging his friend.”

“Bo, really. Don’t blame me for your extreme lack of flirting skills.”

Bokuto huffs in despair. “And what do I do?”

Kuroo diverts his gaze off the TV and looks finally at his friend.

“Send him some hints? Tell him you like him? Kiss him? I don’t know, the usual?” Kuroo suggests the obvious.

Truthfully, Kuroo can’t understand how come his friend turns into such a coward in front of Fukurodani’s setter. Kuroo thinks Akaashi is a really nice guy, very easy to talk with. He’s a little quiet, that’s right, but in a way it doesn’t stop you from engaging into conversations of any topic. Kuroo can even confirm that Akaashi thinks highly of his captain, and holds him great admiration. He can’t assure he’s also attracted to Bokuto, but that’s not something it would come as a surprise if it were the case, to be honest.

Maybe Bokuto is one of those people that when in front of their crush, they’re cancelled out. Yeah, it probably works like that.

After Kuroo’s suggestions, Bokuto raises his head abruptly, and Kuroo fears that his beer is going to hit the floor at any moment.

“Bro, that’s a great idea,” he admits with renewed energies, and following that, he takes a long, last gulp to his can.

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo replies, rolling his eyes. The truth is that what he fears the most is to imagine what Bokuto’s life would be if he didn’t have him as a friend.

“But I gotta practice first. I don’t want to ruin it.”

The fear is constant, without a doubt. Christ, what patience of a saint.

“It’s not that hard…” Kuroo whines sluggishly, but Bokuto’s puppy face is so sweet he can’t just refuse. He then remembers that he’s that father who buys toys secretly for their children, and he sighs with resignation. He can’t hide the fact that kindness flows by his veins. He props himself up from the couch and gets closer to Bokuto, crossing his legs and turning face-to-face. “Alright, come on. Picture me as Akaashi.”

Bokuto, however, gives him a deep frown. “You look nothing like Akaashi.”

Kuroo answers with funny, yet annoyed face. “Thanks for the praise, I guess.”

“It’s not that, idiot! You’re hot, too,” he instantly corrects himself with a wide smile, “but you look nothing like Akaashi.”

Kuroo’s grimace vanishes quickly from his face, and props his friend with a warm shove to his shoulder to hide the blush from his cheeks.

Bokuto laughs sincerely, and sits closer on the couch as well. Right now, they’re both face to face, staring at each other without speaking a word, and with the only side company of the sounds from TV (which thankfully is volleyball and at least helps to add some realistic background).

“Dude, this is awkward as fuck,” Bokuto proclaims with another chuckle.

Kuroo responds the same way. “It was your idea,” he says, and then notices the empty beer cans on the table. “You need another one?”

Bokuto follows to where he’s looking and then nods. “Sure.”

“Don’t even think of confessing to Akaashi while drunk, though,” Kuroo specifies while getting up. He’s not really keen on the idea of being an accomplice of anything stupid coming out from his friend’s mouth which could result in Akaashi shoving a ball at his head.

“Of course not! It’s only for now.”

Kuroo comes back from the kitchen with another can –he finds himself now short of supplies and he’s going to have to rush out for more before his parents come back tomorrow- and he tosses it to Bokuto, who doesn’t waste any time in opening it and taking a long gulp.

“Great. Let’s keep going,” he says, back to his position opposite Kuroo, and he locks his eyes on him. “You know what? If you smooth your hair down a bit I think it would help me to visualize Akaashi.”

“No fucking way.”

“Come on, Kuroo!” he asks while leaning in and ruffling his friend’s hair. Kuroo tries to hold him back by grabbing him by his arms.

“Alright, alright, damn it. Give me a sec.”

With another sigh full of resignation, he smooths his hair down as well as he can. There’s not a big change, but at least it’s not as spiky, and if you start to feel a little tipsy like Bokuto, maybe he could remind you of Akaashi, slightly.

“Way better.”

“Come on, straight to the point. Confess.”

Bokuto tries to look serious, determined, and by squinting his eyes a bit he focuses on his friend’s predatory stare and hair, which only resembles Akaashi on the dark colour.

Followed by an angry squeal, Bokuto sulks. “I can’t do it!”

“Goddamnit, Bokuto,” Kuroo replies, exasperated. “If you can’t even do it with me, you better forget about Akaashi.”

“I just think I’m not good enough with words.”

“You tell me what else we are supposed to do, then…”

But Kuroo can barely finish his sentence when Bokuto pounces onto him without any warnings and shuts his mouth with a kiss, making them both fall flat on the couch.

Bokuto is the one to pull away first, and supports himself with his elbows on the puffy leather, without moving away from Kuroo.

“I’ve got the feeling this is easier.”

Kuroo should start to erase that thought of being the father of this wild bird of prey from his mind.

“Are you serious?”

Bokuto nods, and then Kuroo notices how his cheeks are warmer, redder than usual, and everything makes sense.

“You’re drunk.”

“And? I thought it was okay, as long it’s with you.”

Kuroo tries to repress a scoff. “You want us to kiss, seriously?”

Bokuto registers those words as good as possible, but leave him no further willpower to avoid dropping again on top of Kuroo.

“Who am I gonna practice with, if not with you?”

Emotional blackmail, out of all things. Honestly, Kuroo shouldn’t have had any kids, definitely. However, Bokuto’s question creates another in his head. If he’s not able to help his best friend, who’s he supposed to help, then?

Kuroo has lost the count of how many sighs he’s carrying today. Raising up his arms, which were buried along his body and couch at the sides, he holds Bokuto’s face and makes him look right at him.

“If you and Akaashi are not dating by the end of this month, I’ll kill you.”

And just like a holy oath previous to the kiss of death amongst the Italian mafia, Kuroo closes the distance between himself and Bokuto, and kisses him hard.

Ironically, Bokuto wasn’t expecting it, even if he was the one to initiate this ridiculous practice, and that’s why his body jolts a little before processing what’s happening. A few seconds later, he lets himself go at the skills of Kuroo.

It drives Kuroo crazy he’s gotta be the one to take the lead on the kiss, but he can’t do anything else but to try to awaken some kind of response from his friend, which is probably asleep among the flow of alcohol.

Said (thought, actually) and done. Little by little he achieves his goal – Bokuto sinks his arms around his neck, and searches hurriedly for his hair. Within a minute, Kuroo’s already feeling his friend’s thick and rough fingers threading locks of hair and pressing earnestly at the same time their mouths clash against each other’s.

It’s now Kuroo who gives in and lets himself go beneath Bokuto, taking advantage of his position. He just follows Bokuto’s lips against his, with kisses quickly growing deeper, which leave himself wonder to what extent Bokuto plans to drag this out.

The answer arrives within a few seconds, when Bokuto’s breathing is no longer calm and natural but hitched and flustered, gasping for air between loud pants hidden between kisses.

“Aak—Akaashi…” is what comes out of Bokuto’s busy mouth against Kuroo’s, and Kuroo gives himself some well deserved credit, because at least his improvised new look turned out a success.

It’s not so satisfying when Bokuto decides to include some playful biting to his lips, followed by his tongue looking for a way inside his mouth. The second issue is definitely not the problem, if he’s truly honest.

Bokuto’s effusiveness starts to pass onto him rapidly, and Kuroo reminds himself that he’s not his father—no, wait, shit, that was already discarded—his friend, his _best_ friend, his _bro_ , and to be kissing him, tongue included, for more than five minutes straight should work as enough practice before he really starts to question what kind of relationship this is.

Bokuto, oblivious to Kuroo’s thoughts, decides that he’s already tired and bored from ruffling his hair, and it’s such a much better option to trace his neck with his flat palm and trails down until his stomach, where he gropes awkwardly for the hem of the shirt until he manages to slide his hand underneath.

Kuroo is not startled nor jumps because a) he’s barely noticed, thanks to the fact that Bokuto’s hands aren’t cold and his touch is worryingly pleasant, which just fits to their great kissing they’ve both ended up having in just the span of several minutes; and b) he’s trapped under Bokuto’s vigorous and healthy body, which doesn’t leave him many options left as movement is concerned.

But the real startle comes in soon enough, caused by certain hardness rubbing against his thighs and his own crotch, and Kuroo thinks that maybe this setter role-play is unquestionably getting out of hand.

“Bokuto—“ he pants, because no way in hell he’s not going to be panting after all this make out session they’ve been having.

Bokuto is probably hearing Akaashi in his mind instead, and Kuroo regrets opening his mouth, because possibly that turned out just as an encouragement to Bokuto –but Kuroo definitely didn’t do it on purpose- to drag his hand from his bare chest down to his pants, and that settles it.

“Whoa- okay, hold on, hold on,” Kuroo pulls away in a rush after a dangerous tingle seems to coil down there. “Better save that for the real Akaashi.”

Bokuto becomes the real image of having a chewing gum bubble burst right into your face. Reality strikes not so long afterwards, when Kuroo’s weird face ends up convincing him somehow, and dejectedly, falls again on top of him with a groan.

“Yeah, sorry to break the spell.”

They spare a few seconds without speaking a word, trying to catch their breath from the beginning. Kuroo realizes that he didn’t mind Bokuto’s weight upon him up until now. He wonders why.

“Ugh, Bokuto, please, move back a little, you’re really heavy,” he asks, pushing him to the side and trying to make some space for him between the couch.

“Heavy in love,” he drags the words tiredly.

“Isn’t that Beyoncé?”

“’S not,” Bokuto corrects, followed by a raw hum, trying to come up the right words. “ _Crazy_ in love.”

“Well, someone’s a fan,” Kuroo points out with a grin, at the same time he places his hand on Bokuto’s head and starts petting his hair in slow motions.

Bokuto lets out another humming sound from the back of his throat, and clutches more tightly onto Kuroo.

Kuroo thinks that, after all, Bokuto probably deserves a good night sleep and sweet dreams.

 

 

 

When Bokuto’s finally drifted off to the subconscious, Kuroo manages, with delicate and excruciating slow movements, get rid of him and sneak out of the sofa, which he can only do by dropping to the floor first. The things you do for friends, honestly.

Finally free but with a slight pain on his tailbone, he grabs his phone from the table and wastes no time in sending a few texts which he wishes, over all things in the world, to come true as soon as possible.

 

 

_> (20:11) akaashi pls will u tell bokuto u love him somday in d near future its extrmlyimportant_

_> (20:11) idk mayb tmrw?_

_> (20:11) thx b4hand_

 

_> (20:14) no but srsly do it pls_

**Author's Note:**

>  _#saveakaashikeiji2k15_  
>     
> Please forgive this thing. Or not. But please forgive any grammar mistakes ;w;  
> Also please share my headcanon/wishes that bokuto and kuroo make out at some point. Because really…… Important issues.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading <3333


End file.
